gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Lifeinvader
LFI |type = Social Network |ceo = Jay Norris (Formerly) |games = Grand Theft Auto V |locations = Rockford Hills, Los Santos |founder = Jay Norris}} Lifeinvader is an online social networking service and company in Grand Theft Auto V.Lifeinvader home page They also feature on the LCN stock exchange website. Description It was founded by CEO Jay Norris in his parents' house. It can also be found online at the Rockstar Games Social Club. The website also offers in game coupons. As a parody of Facebook, Lifeinvader is a largely popular social networking site that was either created, or spiked in popularity, between 2010 and 2013, as there is no evidence of its existence in GTA IV, its episodes, nor GTA Chinatown Wars, which are set in 2008 and 2009, respectively. It allows its users to post blogs and "stalk" (a take on Facebook's "like") others to receive their posts and updates on their timeline. As of 2013, Lifeinvader has reached a billion registered users. Each of the three GTA V protagonists have their own viewable Lifeinvader profile. Throughout the story, characters will post on their timelines regarding events that took place during missions. As an easter egg, Niko Bellic has a profile, however it is only viewable on Jimmy's laptop screen and cannot be accessed on the in-game internet. Several other GTA IV characters also have profiles. Their headquarters, known as the Lifeinvader Office, are located in Rockford Hills, Los Santos, and are made accessible in the mission Friend Request. It is based on the Sonya Dakar Building in Beverly Hills, California. Suspiciously, there is some whiteboard writing in the offices that reads "IAA backdoor." Products Lifeinvader efriend Lifeinvader also manufactures a tablet known as the "efriend". Not much is currently known about it. It may be parodying the unsuccessful, real-life Facebook Home phones, which were phones optimized for Facebook and having integrated options for the social network. It currently sells for $799, though the player cannot buy it. According to the released commercial, the device appears to be a combination between a regular tablet and a fleshlight that can be used to "Dock" with other users in the social network. Lifeinvadertablet.png|The Lifeinvader tablet. Lifeinvader-GTAV-efriend.png|Digital Den advertising efriend. DigitalDen-GTAV-Ad.jpg|Another Digital Den advertisement. Lifeinvader Mobile Device introducing the Lifeinvader Phone.]] Lifeinvader was planning on making its own cellphone. It was supposed to be compatible with other competing devices such as iFruit and steal data off of them. However, the prototype was destroyed by Michael De Santa (by order from Lester Crest) in an effort to kill Jay Norris. Notable Lifeinvader users People *Adric Howard *Ahron Ward *Alan Felton *Alan McClean *Amanda De Santa *Andre Barnes *Ashley Butler *Benton Cox *Beverly Felton *Blake *Brucie Kibbutz *Clay Simons *Cletus Ewing *Dana Ellis *Daryl Bint *Daryl Knox *Demarcus Bradley *Denise Clinton *Devin Weston *Dom Beasley *Duane Earl *Floyd Hebert *Franklin Clinton *Freddy Slade *Gerald *Graham *GTA Online Protagonist *Harold "Stretch" Joseph *Hayden Dubose *Jack Howitzer *Jamal Reynolds *Jane Smith *Jay Norris *JB Bradshaw *Jimmy De Santa *Karen Lichti *Karl Kelly *Kyle Chavis *Lamar Davis *Leon *Lester Crest *Little Jacob *Liz Macallen *Magenta *Mallorie Bardas *Mary-Ann Quinn *Michael De Santa *Moe Chinpoko *Molly Schultz *Niko Bellic *Pho Gina *Ray De Angelo Harris *Rickie Lukens *Roman Bellic *Ron Jakowski *Rufus Bellows *Sacha Yetarian *Sally James *Simeon Yetarian *Tanisha Jackson *Tao Cheng *Tavell Clinton *Tracey De Santa *Trevor Philips *Wade Hebert *Yuri Stroganov Companies *Elitas Travel *Feud Baseball Team *Herr Kutz Barber *Ink Inc. *Legendary Motorsport *Los Santos Customs *Redwood Cigarettes *Sprunk *Warstock Cache & Carry Other *Ludendorff Gallery Lifeinvader-GTAV-icon.png|Lifeinvader icon. lifeinvader-coupons.jpg|Lifeinvader banner. LifeinvaderGTA-GTAV.png|The Lifeinvader tablet. LifeinvaderAd-GTAV.png|Lifeinvader advertising Rearwall outerwear. Lifeinvader-Web-GTAV.png|Lifeinvader website. Lifeinvader-GTAV-real.jpg|Lifeinvader in real-life. Trivia *According to Jay Norris, the average Lifeinvader worker's age is 14.4 years. *The interface is based on the old Facebook Wall instead of the current Timeline. *It's name is a joke referring to invading other people's lives, also known as stalking. It may also be a reference to the lack of privacy in social networks. The website also satirizes internet memes. *Trying to access the website on GTA Online will inform the player that the website is currently unavailable. This is because the GTA Online Player is always different. *"Docking" is a sexual term for putting a man's penis on another man's penis. This is another one of Rockstar's sexual humor. *Rockstar has created a real life Lifeinvader website, which lets the player stalk in-game businesses for in-game perks. * The profile pictures from Niko's life invader page seem to be taken directly from the GTA Wikia pages of each of the respective characters. * Lifeinvader is technically a real website though it is apart of the Rockstar Social club, it can be viewed by clicking the external link found under "References" References ru:Lifeinvader hu:Lifeinvader de:Lifeinvader es:Lifeinvader pt:Lifeinvader pl:Lifeinvader Category:Websites Category:Websites in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Corporations Category:Lifeinvader Category:Companies Category:Communications Category:Phone Companies